A Kitchen Adventure
by givemesidewalkshadows
Summary: Albert & Crutchie are alone at home when Albert has an idea. Please Comment & Review! Note: You might want a cookie after this story


"Hey Crutchie!"

The crippled boy looked up from his book. "What do ya want Albert?"

Albert smiled and jumped onto the floor in front of his friends chair.

"How about we take a trip to the kitchen?"

Crutchie rolled his eyes. "You just ate Albert!"

"No! I mean, yes we did but I wanted to do something else."

"What else do you do in a kitchen?"

Albert smiled. "Bake."

Crutchie laughed. "Baking? You can't be serious!"

"I am! Look, Jack is out with Katherine, Race took the other Newsies out for another round of selling papes and Davey took Les and went home early. The building is empty and I really want a cookie!"

Crutchie sighed and stood up, placing the book on the chair as he grabbed his crutch. "Fine. Let's go."

Albert popped up from the floor and raced down the stairs leaving Crutchie alone to struggle down the steps.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Albert asked as Crutchie hobbled into the kitchen.

Crutchie leaned against the counter. "I don't know. Maybe the fact that I'm crippled and there are these things called stairs."

"... Sorry."

"Its fine! So where are the ingredients?" Crutchie asked as he took a seat at the chair near the counter. Albert shrugged and began looking for all that he needed. Finally, when he had found all the ingredients, Albert began the follow the steps.

"2 eggs... Eggs... Eggs..."

"Here!" Crutchie put down the paper with the directions that Albert had stolen from Katherine and handed his friend the eggs.  
"Thanks!"

"No problem. Hey, whats in the bowl?"  
Crutchie pointed to the metal bowl next to Albert on the counter.

"That? Oh, just flour, milk, vanilla, water-"

Just then the front door opened. Albert dived to the floor and accidentally knocked over the bowl, causing it to crash down over his head. Crutchie let gravity take charge and leaned over in his chair until he also fell to the ground.

"What is going on in here?"

The two newsies knew that voice too well. Crutchie poked his head up and sure enough, Jack was there standing over them.

"Hi Jack!"

"What are you doing Crutchie?" Jack asked as he pulled Crutchie to his feet and handed him his crutch. The door opened again and Katherine walked in, her face buried in a newspaper.

"I think this is the right edition but I'm not sure. You'll have to check with..." She looked up. "What happened in here?"

"Baking inccident." Crutchie confessed.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Baking?"

"Yeah, it was Albert's idea!"

Albert popped up from behind the counter and gave the others a little wave. Katherine threw her hands over her mouth, trying to suppress her laughter. Jack chuckled a little and Crutchie smiled. Albert's head and shoulders were covered in the bowls contents.

"Well, I don't think that's a good fashion statement for you." Jack added smiling.

Katherine let her laughter go and Crutchie laughed along.

Albert rolled his eyes. "I didn't know you were coming back so quickly. I kinda panicked."

"Obviously, and I see you've been using my recipe?" Katherine smiled as she picked up the paper with the recipe. Albert blushed. "Here, let me help you."

Katherine tossed Jack the newspaper and wiped all the food off of Albert.  
"Okay, now we need 2 eggs... eggs..."

* * *

"These are the best cookies I've ever eaten in my life!"

"Jack, don't chew and talk at the same time."

The four sat around the counter eating their dessert. A platter with even more cookies sat in the middle.

"Thanks Katherine for your help." Albert said.

"Yeah! You were right Albert. Baking sounds good." Crutchie added before taking a bite of another cookie.

Suddenly the front door swung open reviling the rest of the newsies.

"I SMELL COOKIES!" Race yelled before leading the stampede of boys into the kitchen.

"SAVE YOURSELVES!" Jack yelled grabbing Crutchie & Katherine before running. Albert ran after him, missing the mob by a couple of seconds. Once they were safely away from the dangerous hungry newsies, Albert smiled.

"Who wants to make more?"

**THE END**


End file.
